


All the Options

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort OR Second War with Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Molly's reaction to finding out the birthcontrol spell/potion failed *again* and she's pregnant with Ron. Which would be the height of the first War, the twins just really first walking/into absolutely everything stage since they're barely 2 years canon wise older than Ron. Percy about 3, Charlie and Bill about 6 and 8? Bonus if the twins pregnancy was problematic, dangerous to her health and *boom* here we go again despite all precautions at a really bad time.





	All the Options

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Wizard_Trauma. I went through a similar struggle when I found out I was going to be the single parent of twins. The internal struggle Molly went through is very much based on my real life experience. I apologize if it's tmi. In addition while this piece seems to lean very heavily towards pro-life. I'm actually very pro-choice.  
  
  


* * *

She'd done the test four times now and each time the gold flames surrounded her she would tell Fred to stop playing in the water and take the test again.  
  
It wasn't as if there weren't signs. Her breasts ached, just wearing a brassier was painful, her courses were late, and she was slightly nauseated.  
  
She didn't need this right now. She wasn't sure she could do _this_ again. They were in the middle of a war, why just two nights ago the Dark Mark hovered over Gideon and Fabians home, and she'd lost her older brothers. She wanted to fight, she wanted to do something other than stay home with the children, and she wanted to be somebody other than a mother.  
  
She couldn't tell Arthur what she was thinking but perhaps it might be better to end this one. Terminate the pregnancy. She had five children already and the oldest was only eight. They struggled for every galleon and she was planning on working to help make ends meet. Terminating the pregnancy was the logical thing to do. It was the smart thing and someday Arthur would understand she did it for the greater good.  
  
She stood slowly and moved towards the kitchen, asking Bill if he would keep an eye on Fred and George while she made a spot of tea, and she smacked George's hand away from her clock. He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and she shook her head sadly. This pregnancy would make six—Six children that they couldn't afford. Another mouth to feed, more nappies to change, and she wasn't sure she could do it again.  
  
The pregnancy with the twins had been fraught with complications. She'd spent the last two weeks on bed rest, her blood pressure dangerously high, and they hadn't even been able to be born the normal way. No, the Mediwitch had to try and make her give birth early because she was at risk of having a stroke, and when that didn't work, they gave her one of those Roman births. The Healers told her that she may have twins again and she immediately went on birth control potion. She wasn't sure her body could handle another pregnancy like the twins. She had terrible morning sickness, she was exhausted all the time, and it was so hard taking care of Bill, Charlie, and Percy when all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
No, she should end this pregnancy. Arthur would never have to know and they would all be better off for it.  
  
 _Why do you keep calling it a pregnancy? Is it easier to consider terminating the pregnancy if you don't consider it a baby?_  
  
She leaned her head on her hand and bit back tears. Could she really do this? Could she really be considering ending her pregnancy? She jumped when the teakettle whistled and stood slowly.  
  
The twins were into everything, she could barely keep up with them, and there was Charlie, Percy, and Bill to consider. They got so little individualized attention that she wondered if they were suffering for it. Arthur was a wonderful father but what would he say to another baby. _There she said it—baby!_.  
  
She had been so stupid, assuming that birth control potions would work, she should have taken extra precautions! They were at war for Merlin's sake. Voldemort was sinking his fangs deeper into everything and they were soon going to have to make a stand. What kind of world would she be bringing a child into? They were already targets because they were "Muggle lovers" and if Voldemort seized control what would happen to the five children she already had. Would they be punished? Put to death? Was it fair of her to bring another child into a world so fraught with danger?  
  
Yet, could she really go through with terminating the pregnancy? Could she really end this life that hadn't really begun yet? Could she really stop a heart that was already beating? Was it this baby's fault that she and Arthur had made a mistake?  
  
She laid her hand on her stomach, wishing there was someone to tell her what to do, but there was no magical answer for this problem. There was no way to wave a magic wand and make this all better. It wasn't going to go away.  
  
"Mama?" Percy wandered into the kitchen. "Biscuit?"  
  
Molly stood and stared at her curly haired little boy, she reached for the jar of biscuits, and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Mama sad?" he rested his head on her stomach and Molly felt her heart leap. "Up."  
  
Percy reached his arms up and she lifted him up. He laid his head on her shoulder, his biscuit forgotten, and she could smell the baby scent of him surrounding her.  
  
"Wuv you, Mama," he whispered and played with her hair. "Wuv you."  
  
Molly's heart skipped a beat and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Percy."  
  
She stood there swaying back and forth in the kitchen, her three-year-old son with his head on her shoulder, and she realized that she couldn't end this pregnancy.  
  
They were her hope, the reason to keep fighting, and she a smile played over her lips.  
  
A baby…what would Arthur say?


End file.
